If Today Was Your Last Day
by Faberrpez
Summary: It's December 21, 2012 and guess what, the world isn't ending.


Her phone rings throughout her dorm immediately waking her up from what was probably one of the worst dreams she's ever had. It's all a faint memory now and as she tries to remember it her head pounds angrily to the rhythm of her still ringing phone. She grumpily get's up out of her warm bed shrieking when her feet hit the freezing floor tiles.

"Stupid fucking cold." She whisper yells as she finally reaches her phone. She picks it up and see's Rache popped up on the screen. She smiles despite her throbbing head and she can feel her heart beat speeding up in nerves. She always gets nervous when she's about to talk to Rachel. The phone rings again and she quickly takes a deep breathe before answering.

"Hey Rache!" She hopes her voice isn't to grumpy sounding.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray it's about time you answer your phone! I thought the zombies ate you." Quinn is fully smiling now. Holding a hand over her mouth trying to withhold the laughter from spilling out.

"I'm sorry Rache, I didn't hear the phone ringing till just now."

"Well as long as you're alive. Happy apocalypse!" She squeels making Quinn wince as her head throbs in disagreement of the loud noise. She pushes through it and walks over to her nightstand where she keeps a bottle of aspirin. Taking out two and quickly swallowing before answering the girl on the phone.

"Happy apocalypse to you too Rache! I haven't looked outside yet any mass destruction, or alien invasions I should watch out for?"

"Nope it's actually a really nice day here in Lima. The sun is shining, birds are singing. I have to admit I'm a little disappointed there are no zombies. I'd make a kick ass zombie fighter. I even got out my lucky bat just in case but I woke up and nothing. It's rather anticlimatic."

Quinn laughs, basking in Rachels dramatism. Only this girl would secretely hope for zombies but Quinn agrees Rachel would make a smoking hot zombie killer.

She must have gotten lost in thought because Rachel is calling her name.

"Quinn, are you still there?"

"Yeah Rachel, sorry. I zoned out. I really need to get some caffeine if I'm ever going to make it to my flight.

"What time are you supposed to leave anyway." Rachel asks.

"Uhm at noon. I booked a flight straight to Columbus so I should be there in time for dinner. You think I could see you sometime tonight?" She bites her lip in anticipation, she hopes the girl says yes. She decided a couple of weeks ago she was going to tell Rachel how she felt once they were both home for the holidays. Rachel is single, she has finally come out to her family and Santana, and they're both going to be in the same place it was time to get it right.

"Quinn I'd love to see you tonight, but I need to tell you something first."

Quinn froze at this. What does Rachel want to tell her. All the scenarios flash through her head. Rachel is back with Finn, she's dating somebody new, she doesn't want to be friends anymore.

"It's ten thirty." What? Quinn's confused at this. What is that supposed to mean. Ten thirty. Ten thirty?

"What about ten.. Oh!" Realizing she is supposed to be on her flight in less than two hours sends her into a panic. She rushes around her room with the phone between her shoulder and ear as she tries to find her clothes she laid out to wear today.

She can hear Rachel laughing on the other end of the phone and it's almost enough to calm her.

"I'll let you go get ready and text me when your plane lands, ok?"

"Ok Rache. I will."

"Wait. One more thing Quinn. Be safe."

The smile Quinn is wearing is so big it feels like it will break her face. She says her final goodbyes promising Rachel she'll be safe.

She throws her phone onto her computer desk and does a jump of joy. Not only did she find the clothes she had laid out but she was going to see Rachel tonight.

* * *

She's not afraid to fly. She's flown plenty of times both in commercial airplanes when her family went on vacation, and in small private planes that Sue made the cheerios ride AND jump out of. So she is not afraid of flying, but she would be lying if she said that today she wasn't a little bit on edge as the plane ascended into the sky.

Maybe it was the date, or the crying baby not two rows over from her, or because she was just a few hours away from confessing her feelings to the one person that could make her or break her completely. It could be a mix of all three but every time the plane jostles she finds herself gripping the plastic seat handle and breathing heavily.

The man sitting beside her sends her a sympathetic look.

"Would you like me to flag a flight attendant down to get you some water?" She doesn't answer verbally but nods her head a little and gives an appreciative smile before the plane shakes slightly and sends a new wave of panic through her.

The man asks an attendant for two glasses of water and a couple seconds later she returns and hands him the glasses before sauntering off to other passengers.

"Here ya go kid." He says and holds out one of the glasses.

She takes the glass and gulps down about half before mumbling a quiet thank you to the man. She relaxes a little as the water settles in her belly.

"First time flying?" He asks.

"You would think so huh? I've actually flown quite a bit. I don't know why I'm so frightened." She replies.

"It's probably all this end of the world crap. I swear people would believe dogs could secretly talk if the media said so."

She thinks back to her earlier conversation with Rachel. Rachel would appreciate talking dogs. Quinn can't count the amount of times she'd hear Rachel talking to her puppy over the phone or on skype. She remembers the pout Rachel would sport when the yellow fur ball would ignore her and prance away. How cute that pout is. How cute that girl is.

The man chuckles bringing her back from her thoughts. Her face flushes as she takes in the amused look on the mans face.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute. You got this far away look in your eye."

"Sorry I tend to do that a lot." Her face flushes once more when she realizes it's always thoughts of Rachel she drifts off too.

"No need to apologize to an old man but tell me what lucky boys got your mind held hostage like that?"

She doesn't know why but she feels comfortable around this stranger. Like she's known him for years and not in her family kind of way but in the I can tell you anything and you'll be there kind.

"It's actually not a boy, it's umm my.. it's Rachel." She stutters.

"Oh yeah, and who's this Rachel?" He asks.

"She's my friend, my best friend actually." She blushes again damning herself for not being able to control it better.

"By your face it would seem that she's more than that."

"She is. So much more. She's everything." She said that looking at her lap. Almost afraid of the mans reaction, expecting what she saw from her mom when she had told her. But no, she isn't going to be afraid anymore. Rachel deserves better. So she looks up straight into the mans eyes and says proudly.

"She's the light in my life. Always saving me from the darkness that seems to constantly be lurking and I am completely and insanely in love with her."

She watches the man waiting for his smile to fade into a sneer. Waiting for him to call her a mean name. For a second she sees her mom sitting there. Looking at her in complete disgust but she blinks it away and he's still sitting there smiling.

"Does she know?" That's it. No bashing, no hate, just another question.

"No sir. She doesn't. She just broke up with her boyfriend."

"Then what are you waiting for?" At this question she really wonders what she was waiting for and why she decided now was the time to stop. She's wasted so much time waiting.

"I don't know what I was waiting for, but now I'm just waiting for this plane to land."

"You mean you are on your way to tell her tonight?" He asks turning in his seat to fully face her.

"That's the plan. We're supposed to meet for dinner later. I just don't think I can keep this inside anymore."

"Good for you." He says once again smiling brightly at her. She smiles back fully.

"What about you? Are you on your way home to see family?"

Just as she finishes asking an bell sounds loudly throughout the cabin bringing back her earlier state of panic.

"It's ok kid. Just a warning we're about to land."

She relaxes against the seat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your whole flight talking about my life."

"Don't worry your head kid. I liked hearing your story and I don't know if you noticed but talking about this girl kept you calm. Whoever Rachel is she's a lucky girl."

"No sir, I'm the lucky one and if by some chance she might share my feelings I'll be the luckiest girl." She rubs her belly in nerves. Something she picked up when she was pregnant.

"I'm sure she will. You'll never know if you never try right?"

The plane starts it's descend towards the runway and Quinn grabs the hand rail. As the wheels screech against the pavement she realeases a breathe she didn't even know she was holding.

Once they're stopped and unloading the man turns one last time to her holding out a wallet with two young girls sharing a wedding cake.

"You asked who I was going to see. This is my daughter and her wife. They've been married for two years now after being friends for sixteen years. I've seen first hand how beautiful these things can play out. Go get your girl kid. Live as if today was you last day."

He winks at that statement and then turns and walks away. She yells out a bye and exits the plane with a smile on her face and a pep in her step.

Rachel Berry will be her wife one day.

* * *

The first thing she did after she got off the plane was text Rachel.

Quinn: I survived the plane ride.. Barely. ;P

She tapped her fingers on the phone while she waited for Rachel to reply.

Rache: How do I know this is you and not some alien that took over your body while in the air?

She laughs loudly stifling it with her hand when the cab driver gives her a pointed look.

Quinn: If I was alien why would I be texting you?

Rache: Point.

She thinks about what she should say next and wonders how Rachel can both fill her with words, and leave her speechless at the same time. Luckily her phone vibrates with another message before she has to think about it to much.

Rache: What time should I expect to see you?

She considers saying right now, that she'll turn the cab around and head straight there but she can't because her mom is at home, probably cooking something just to keep her hands busy. They weren't on the best of terms last time she left so if her moms anxiousness is anything compared to her own it must be a lot. She looks at the clock on her phone as it blinks 4:37 pm.

Quinn: Be ready at 7.

Rache: OK :) and where will you be taking me miss Fabray?

Quinn: That's for me to know and for you to find out. ;)

Her phone vibrates almost immediately with a new message.

Rache: Hate you.

Quinn gasps in mock shock like Rachel can actually hear her.

Quinn: No you don't!

Rache: You're right I don't. I love you too much to hate you.

Quinns heart stops as soon as she reads the message. It takes her a whole minute to remember to breathe and another five to remind herself this is Rachel being Rachel and not Rachel declaring her love.

She finally pulls herself back into the real world just as the cab stops in front of her moms house. It's still as dull and lifeless as it was when she was living here with only a christmas tree in a window as proof that someone is actual inside.

She can't really think of a reply that doesn't give away her feelings or make her seem like an ass so she stores her phone away into her jacket pocket, pays the cab driver who snatches the money from her hand and shoos her out of the door with just barely enough time to grab her bag and close the door.

She cusses out at him feeling her headache starting to come back and then makes her way up the driveway towards the front door.

* * *

Family time with her mom was just as awkward as she thought it was going to be. Her mom was still short with her, only talking when it involved Christmas plans or her sister.

The whole time she was counting down the time until she could get ready to go see Rachel. When the clock struck 5:30 she excused herself and ran upstairs to shower.

An hour and ten minutes later and she was sitting outside Rachel's house debating on whether or not she was to early to go up and knock. Her stomach was in knots and she wished she could go back and wear something better then what she picked out.

Out of the corner of her eye she seen the window curtain move and knew it was to late to change, or run and hide. She'd been spotted. So she exits her car and walks towards the door with her hands in her pockets.

She knocks on the door and takes a step back waiting for someone to answer. She really hopes it's Leroy he has always been more accepting of her, and her past with his daughter. He's also the second person she told about her feelings for the girl.

It's only a couple of seconds before the door opens revealing a smiling Leroy.

"Quinn!" Before she can blink he's pulled her into a tight hug. She immediately relaxes and returns it.

"Hi Leroy. It's nice to see you too."

He pulls away and she can see he's still smiling.

"Please come in." He steps aside and lets the girl walk past him before following and closing the door.

"Rachel is still upstairs getting ready. She told me you were taking her to dinner but she wouldn't tell me what as. Please tell me you've finally asked her onto a proper date."

He's standing right in front of Quinn looking down at her with the most hopeful look in his eye. All she can do is blush and mutter a small no. He deflates in front of her and she internally jumps for joy that he's on team Quinn.

"It's not a date." She says. "But I'm going to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

The question is asked from the stairs. Quinn whips her head towards it and freezes. Rachel is standing on the bottom step wearing tight blue jeans with a black top and knee length boots. It's a simple outfit but it makes Quinns mouth go dry and her palms sweaty. She can't gather any thoughts yet alone an excuse but luckily Leroy has her back.

"Quinn here was just sharing a story from yale. Right Quinn?"

He's looking at her again and she shakes off her Rachel induced haze.

"Umm yes sir." She walks towards Rachel who's still on the bottom step.

She tries to keep her eyes from wandering but she seems to have no control over them as they rake over the girl.

"You look.. amazing." She chokes out clearing her throat and blushing at its huskiness.

Luckily Rachel didn't seem to notice and throws her arms around Quinn. Quinn lifts her off the ground and spins her making the smaller girl squeel in delight.

When she starts to get dizzy she sets Rachel down and hugs her again. She really has no control over her body when the girl is around.

Quinn only lets go when she hears a throat clear. She steps away from Rachel and turns to leroy who's smirking at her. She blushes once again and turns back to Rachel.

"You ready?"

"Ready to go where exactly?" Rachel is standing on her tip toes. Something Quinn has noticed she does when nervous or wanting something.

Quinn makes a zipping motion over her mouth which earns her a punch in the arm.

"OW!" She yells out. Rubbing her arm and glaring at the girl.

"See what happens when you keep secrets." She laughs out before kissing Leroy on the cheek and skipping out the door.

Quinn goes to follow but is stopped by Leroy grabbing her arm.

"Good luck." He says sincerly. She hugs him once more and then walks out the door to her car where Rachel is already buckled and waiting.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

They've been on the road for less than a minute when the question is asked. Quinn just smiles and continues driving. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Rachel huff and cross her arms, a perfect pout on her face.

Feeling slightly guilty and a little brave Quinn reaches across the center console and pulls Rachel's arms uncrossed before holding her hand with her own.

"You'll see soon enough." She says trying to keep her smile under control as Rachel relaxes and interlaces their fingers.

A few minutes later and Quinn is pulling into the parking lot of an outdoor ice skating rink. One parked she looks over to the girl beside her.

Rachel's eyes are wide in delight and she's almost vibrating in her seat. She turns to find Quinn looking at her in return and smiles brightly.

"Are we?" She gestures with her free hand to the rink in front of them.

Quinn can do nothing but nod. She hopes she made the right decision by bringing Rachel here. A few weeks ago Rachel had told her she had never been ice skating and really wanted to go. It being one of Quinn's favorite things she couldn't help but bring one of her other favorite things, Rachel.

"If you want to."

She waits for Rachel's response which is a quick head nod and a brilliant smile before she pulls out a basket from the back seat of her car.

"But first we eat."

She gets out of the car basket in hand and walks over to Rachel's side opening the door for her. Rachel blushes and exits the car.

The ice rink is placed right along side a small pond, another reason this seemed the perfect place. After making sure Rachel was following Quinn started walking towards a group of picnic tables off to the side. They had a perfect view of both the pond and the skaters on the ice.

She felt a small hand retake her own and warmth flood throughout her entire body. She looked down and sure enough Rachel was holding her hand again.

She mentally cheered and pulled the interlocked hands into her jacket pocket so they wouldn't be cold.

They reached the picnic tables and Quinn reluctantly let Rachel's hand go. She placed the basket on top of the table and started removing the items from within. She saw Rachel watching the food wearily and stopped for a moment to comfort Rachel.

"It's all vegan. There's not any vegan restaurants in Lima so I made some. I promise while I'm not a great cook, it's all 100% edible." She really hopes the girl likes what she made. As soon as she finished lunch with her mom she began working on it. Creating and recreating until it all tasted somewhat good.

Rachel smiled such an sincere smile that Quinn almost melted on the spot but that would kind of ruin her whole plan for the night so instead she finished laying out everything and then motioned for the girl to sit while she sat down herself.

"Thank you so much Quinn. This is." She paused for a moment seeming to think of the right word and then finished. "..perfect."

Quinn didn't answer instead she just put some vegan lasagna onto her plate and handed the bowl to Rachel. Quinn watched as the girl lifted her fork with the first bite and her fears of terrible food vanished when she heard Rachel practically moan in satisfaction. Rachel caught Quinn's eye and between fork fulls mumbled a throaty 'good' before digging back in. Satisfied with herself, and Rachel's reaction Quinn began eating to.

After a few minutes of silent eating they begin talking about everyday things. It was soon evident that Rachel was very ready to start skating so Quinn put her empty bowl into the basket stood up and offered her hand to Rachel.

Rachel took it gladly and Quinn held on so she couldn't let go once she was standing on her own. They walked towards the rink hand in hand enjoying each others company but when they could hear the music playing from the speakers above Rachel started walking faster, pulling Quinn behind her in excitement.

"Hurry up" She basically growled and Quinn laughed speeding up her pace so they were both basically running forward to the booth.

Once they reached the woman sitting behind the booth Rachel let go of Quinn's hand. Quinn saddened at the motion, thinking it was because Rachel didn't want the woman to get the wrong idea about them but then she noticed Rachel pulling out her purse.

"No." Quinn said putting her hand on Rachel's arm to get her point across. She then pulled out her own wallet and paid for the both of them and getting their skates.

They walked over to a bench and put them on and then Quinn helped walk Rachel over to the ice.

Quinn had been on the ice since she could walk. Her older sister Gwenn used to take her and it's something she's kept close to her heart since. That being said tonight she wasn't going to leave Rachel's side.

She slid out a foot onto the ice and then turned around outstretching both her hands for the other girl.

"C'mon I won't let you fall." She smiled encouragingly .

"You better not Quinn Fabray."

Rachel grabbed Quinns hands tightly and slowly moved onto the ice. Once completely there Quinn showed Rachel how to move forward. Rachel followed Quinns actions and smiled brightly when she did so without falling.

"Look at me I'm skating" She yelled temporarily forgetting she was on ice and jumping in excitement. Her skate slid from underneath her and she went flying forward. Quinn reacted just in time to catch Rachel before she could hit the ground.

Her breathe hitching at the sudden close proximity Quinn pulled the girl up back onto her skates and backed away.

"Th-thanks." Rachel was still holding on to Quinns shoulders afraid that if she let go she'd fall again. For a moment Quinn got lost in the girls eyes, and then her lips but she caught herself and just laughed and said "Let's just try and get the standing on skates down before we add any tricks."

After that Rachel made sure to keep a firm grip on Quinn just in case she lost her footing again. It didn't take Rachel long to finally get it down and soon enough she was skating ahead of Quinn only to turn around and stick her tongue out at her.

Quinn couldn't be any happier then she was right now and she never wanted this to end. Just her and Rachel skating having a good time.

Lost in her own thoughts Quinn didn't see Rachel stop and pick up a snow ball until it hit her square in her chest. Giggling Rachel sped away darting between other skaters.

Quinn chased after her but somehow could never quite catch her.

"C'mon Fabray I thought you've done this before." Rachel mocked giggling as she sped away yet again.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you." Quinn yelled back finding a shortcut through some lazy skaters. She sped up timing it just so that she'd end up right in front of the other girl. What she didn't expect was Rachel to turn too and when she made it to the spot Rachel was racing right for her with no time to stop.

Quinn braced herself for the impact hoping this wouldn't hurt either one of them to bad. Not a second later Rachel crashed into her and they both went flying to the snow around the edge of the rink.

"Oomph" Quinn said as the small girl landed on top of her.

"Oh my god Quinn I'm so sorry!" Rachel frantically said. "I was going way to fast and then you were there and I couldn't stop, are you ok?" Rachel was laying completely on top of Quinn searching with her hands and eyes for any bruises or broken bones.

Quinn couldn't answer at first because one Rachel was on top of her, two god Rachel is absolutely breathtaking, and three all her air was knocked out of her lungs. She couldn't stop herself from reaching up and tucking Rachel's hair behind her ear.

This was it, her moment. The time to tell Rachel how she feels.

"Rachel I-" Her phone vibrating in between them interrupted her. She could tell Rachel felt it to because she stiffened. Rachel rolled off Quinn and stood up. Helping Quinn up and then letting the girl reach into her pocket to retrieve her phone.

Quinn unlocked her phone and saw a message from Santana.

Satan: Party at Pucks right now. Be there and bring the dwarf.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Santana." Quinn replies grouchily. She was so close to admitting her feelings and of course Santana would find a way to ruin it.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Quinn immediately feels guilty for making Rachel think something's wrong.

"No, no. I'm sorry. She just invited me, or us to a party at Pucks."

Rachels phone then rang out. She picked it up with a chirpy 'Hello Rachel Berry speaking how may I help you' which instantly lightened Quinns mood.

She said a few more yeahs and oks before hanging up and smiling at Quinn.

"Same, except it was Brittany and she said if we didn't show the stars were going to get angry and crash into us."

"Do you want to go?" Quinn asked. She was willing to do whatever Rachel wanted to do. Although she'd rather stay here all night with just her and Rachel she'd also like to see all of her other friends and a party could be fun for both of them.

"Well I think the rink is about to close, we're the only ones left out here." Rachel said and for the first time Quinn realized that yes they were the only ones left. "And I have yet to see any apocalyptic evidence, so I can't go home. So yeah a party would be good."

"Well in the sake of the apocalypse let the party commence." Quinn said taking Rachels hand in her own skating towards the bench where the left the shoes.

Either way Quinn was just glad to have more time with Rachel.

* * *

"Welcome to the rapture!" Puck whoops as he swings open the door. When he sees who' s on the other side a smirk takes place on his face.

"Well look who it is baby mama and my Jewish princess." He turns to the other party goers, who happens to be just the glee club. "Look everybody Q and Rache are here!"

The room erupts in a mixture of cheers, and one 'about time' from Santana.

Quinn can tell they are all mostly drunk. Especially Puck who is leaning against the door frame, blocking her and Rachels way in.

"Are you going to move anytime soon so we can get in?" Quinn glares.

"Right sorry." He says quickly stepping aside and letting them through. Quinn swears she hears him mutter scary Quinn under his breathe but she ignores it and follows Rachel into the house.

Music is blaring through large speakers set all around the room. Quinn doesn't recognize the song but she can see Rachel slightly swaying to the beat. She smiles and offers to get her a drink. Rachel nods her head and Quinn disappears into the kitchen.

As Rachel watches for Quinns return she doesn't see Finn stumbling towards her until he's throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Rachel" He slurs and she can barely stop herself from shrugging him off and storming off to find Quinn. Instead she smiles up at the boy and returns a polite hello.

She sends a silent prayer when the boy releases her from his grip.

Finn starts rambling about Burt's garage and how he may get into Ohio state next year and if Rachels honest with herself she's tuned out focusing solely on finding Quinn.

"..my girlfriend totally digs guys who work on cars. In fact that's how we met" Rachel focuses back into the conversation at that. She isn't for sure if she had heard him right.

"Girlfriend?" She asks.

"Yeah Sasha. She should be around here somewhere."

He starts looking around the room just like Rachel was doing a few moments earlier for Quinn, but she shakes that thought away. Finn has a girlfriend and suprisingly the pain she thought she'd feel towards that isn't there. Instead she feels content, happy with the way things have turned out for them.

Finns face lights up and he waves a girl over. Rachel watches as a red haired girl approaches her ex boyfriend and he wraps her in his arms and kisses her temple.

"Sasha this is Rachel. Rachel, Sasha."

The smile Rachel directs towards the girl is completely genuine.

Quinn returns with her and Rachels drinks and finds the girl laughing, with Finn. She can feel jealousy boil within her but bites it back. She has no right to be jealous of them, not yet anyway.

Rachel spots her standing in the door way and excuses herself from the conversation. Quinn watches as she makes her way towards her and smiles but she knows it's obviously fake. Whether or not she should be, Quinn's jealous.

"Hey you. I was starting to wonder if you'd been kidnapped, or ate by monsters."

Quinn wants to play along with Rachels end of the world conspiracies but her eyes keep finding their way back to Finn, and her thoughts to what they were talking about.

"What were you and Finn talking about?" The question slips out before she can think about it. She bits her lip and waits, there isn't much else she can do.

Rachel looks back to Finn for a split second.

"He was introducing me to his girlfriend." It's then Quinn looks back at Finn and notices a girl sitting close beside him and holding his hand.

"Oh" Is all Quinn can say. She watches Rachels face closely to try and decipher how Rachel feels about that.

"Yeah her name is Sasha and they seem really happy, and before you ask and I know you're going to because I can see the wheels turning. I'm happy also. Finn and I were a mistake and I'm glad he's found someone. I think Sasha is perfect for him, and vice versa."

Quinn would never admit it but she felt relieved, greatly so. The whole time Rachel was saying vocally how she felt Quinn could see it physically. Rachel was over Finn and now she had nothing in the way of making Rachel hers.

"In that case" She hands Rachel her drink and raises her own "Here's to accepting the past and welcoming the future."

* * *

Rachel's drunk; beyond drunk in fact. Quinn is pretty close herself but can't find it in her to care because at the moment Rachel is grinding into her as they dance to the music.

She's finding it increasingly more difficult to keep her hands from roaming, or from bending her head down slightly to kiss the exposed skin on Rachels neck. She wonders if Rachel is doing this on purpose, but that's ridiculous. Rachel has always been a touchy drunk and Quinn has to accept that this dance is nothing more than that.

The song ends and Quinn releases her grip on Rachel.

"I need some air." She says already turning towards the door.

She walks out the patio door but not before grabbing another beer from the refridgerator. It's not until she's sitting on the steps that she realizes she forgot her jacket inside and it's freezing out here.

She contemplates going back inside but decides against it. She just needs a moment to try and collect some rational thoughts so she doesn't end up mounting Rachel in the middle of the party. Twisting the cap of her bottle she takes a few long drinks from it, glad that Puck atleast provided decent beer.

A moment later she feels a jacket slid around her frame. She turns expecting Rachel to be there but instead finds Santana sitting beside her.

Santana doesn't say anything at first just digs in her pocket for a pack of cigarettes lights one up and hands it to Quinn before getting another one for herself.

Quinn stopped smoking as soon as she dyed her hair back blonde but sometimes she just needs the calm one brings.

They sit there for a few minutes smoking, not saying a word. Quinn knows Santana isn't just out here for the smoke and is thankful that Santana is giving her the time to think herself. Once her cigarette is burnt down to a stub she puts it out and turns towards Santana.

"Why are you out here, S?"

Santana looks at her for a moment and then stubs her own cigarette and tunrning fully towards her.

"I seen things between you and the dwarf get heated and then you bail on her. So I figured you'd need somebody to organize the mess in that pretty little head of yours so it doesn't explode."

"Brittany sent you didn't she?"

"She might have pointed me in your direction." Quinn smiles because Santana is so whipped it's adorable.

Santana smiles back and replies sarcastically. "But that doesn't mean I didn't want to come out here because lord knows I love to freeze my nipples off to talk to you about your girl problems. Really why don't you two just fuck and get it over with?"

Quinn punches her in the arm but can't help but snort with laughter.

"That's kind of why I'm out here." She says looking up at Santana. "When I'm around her it's like I have no control. It's just so hard to keep fighting.

"Then why are you?"

* * *

Rachel doesn't understand what happened. First her and Quinn were dancing and it was well, hot. She could feel Quinn pulling her closer and breathing heavily against her neck. Then Quinn was gone and Rachel was confused. Where did Quinn go.

She stumbles off the dance floor and right into Brittany.

"Britt britt. Have you seen Quinny around I've lost her."

Brittany laughs lightly and holds Rachel steady on her feet.

"Quinns with Santana. She needed to cool down before she had sexy lady times with you on the dance floor."

Rachel laughs loudly.

"Quinn doesn't do sexy lady times Britt." She's still laughing.

"That's not true. Well maybe sort of, she wants to do sexy lady times. She's completely on team Faberry. Everybody knows this."

Rachel doesn't know what nonsence Brittany is talking about. Quinn is straight. Quinn is..

"Where is Quinn?"

"She'll be here soon. Don't worry." Brittany leads her over to a couch and places her down before sitting beside her. By the look in her eye Rachel knows what is about to come next can't be good.

"So you and Quinn. Tell me more about that." Brittany crosses her legs and leans in like you're going to tell her a long story but you're not. There isn't anything to tell.

"There's nothing to tell Britt. She's my bestest friend." Rachel feels nervous. She doesn't know why that's it. She's not lying so why does it feel like she is. Must be the alcohol.

"Rachey you know what today is right?"

Rachel tries to think. What is today, she really doesn't know.

"Uhmm is it my birthday?"

Brittany laughs. "No silly. It's the Mayan apocalypse and according to my calculations it will be starting soon. So do you really want to spend your last night lying to me instead of telling the truth and getting with the fababies?"

Rachel ponders that. Even though she has no idea what fababies are if today was her last day she'd want to make the most of it.

* * *

"C'mon Q. Tonight is your night. Don't be a pansy."

Quinn wondered how long sweet Santana was going to last and isn't surprised when it isn't even a full five minutes.

"But what if she doesn't like me S. Then what?"

Santana throws her hands up in the air in frustration.

"How are you ever going to know if she does if you don't try? Look. I'm going to get real with you for a moment and I need you to listen because I'm not aboutz to repeat myself. Rachel likes you. She might not know it, but I do. I've seen the way she looks at you, and how her face lights up when talking about you. It's almost as disgusting as you when she's around. Really I want to vomit just thinking about it. But seriously, don't keep yourself from being happy Q and if that's by knocking boots with the dwarf then go do it, but right now I'm leaving because Brittany has a whole list of things she wants to try before the world ends.

Santana stands up and heads for the door. Before she can get inside Quinn stops her.

"Thanks S." She says sincerely.

"Thank me when you finally get laid." With that Santana escapes into the house.

Quinn remembers what the man said on the plane ride into Lima. "Live as if today was your last day."

She remembers the moment at the ice skating rink. How Rachel was that close and just as captivated as she was.

It's time. No more waiting.

Quinn walks into the kitchen with a new resolve. Now she just had to find Rachel. She sees her standing across the room. No more than ten feet in between them. Rachel looks up and spots her. A huge smile breaking out on both of their faces. They're both walking towards each other, closing the distance.

Then a loud boom shakes the house and they're swallowed by blackness.

"Quinn!"

* * *

She's on the floor. How she got there she doesn't quite remember but it's dark and her leg is throbbing.

A groan escapes her lips as she tries to stand. There's voices calling out through the darkness but she can't quite make them out. Suddenly a bright light is thrown in her face.

"Quinn! Quinn! Thank goodness. The lights went out and I heard a thunk and I tried calling your name but you didn't answer are you ok?"

The rambling keeps on as the flashlight is moved from her face and down her body. She smiles as Rachel pokes and prods and winces when the light is once again in her face.

"Rachel please remove the blinding light from my eyes. I actually like being able to see."

Rachel immediately aims the light towards the ground.

"Sorry" She mutters bouncing on her tip toes.

"Don't worry about it."

Quinn takes the girl into her arms and hugs her tightly. Roaming her hands up and down her back and then down her arms as she pulls away from the hug. To check for injuries of course.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asks ducking her head slightly to really look at Rachel in the dim light.

"Yes. I think you were the only one to fall. Are you sure you're ok?"

The throbbing in her leg makes itself known again.

"I think I bumped my leg a little but it's ok."

Blaine walks up to Rachel and Quinn with a hand full of flashlights.

"Hey girls. Quinn need a flashlight?" He holds up his arms for her to grab one.

"Thanks Blaine." Quinn grabs a green one from the top and turns it on. She lets her light make a path throughout the room and takes in the scene going on.

Artie, Mike, and Sam are huddled around the couch whispering quietely. Santana is consoling Brittany who keeps asking if god turned off the worlds light. Santana looks up as the light shines over and stands up walking towards Quinn.

"Hey Q. What the hell is going on?"

"Probably just a transformer blow. I'm sure the lights will be back soon." Even as she says the words she can't ignore the eery feeling from the plane ride come back.

* * *

An hour later they're all sitting on the living room floor in various states of curiousity confusion and while some would deny it, fear. The lights still weren't on and all their phones have zero reception. A transformer being blown wouldn't effect their cell phones.

Quinn can't shake the feeling that something is wrong but she doesn't want to worry the girl who is currently snuggled into her side.

She's been talking to Santana on and off hoping her best friend could knock some reason into her but she seems to be just as worried. Something just isn't right.

It's then that Mercedes and Tina both stand.

"Look guys, obviously the power isn't going to come on any time soon and I have a flight back to LA in the morning. Me and Tina are leaving if anybody needs a ride home I have enough room in my moms blazer to take a couple more."

Quinn wants to say something to stop them, but what could she say. Hey guys I have a weird feeling and I think you should all stay here. They'd think she's crazy.

Half of their party stand to leave then but don't even make it to the doorway before the house shakes violently sending everyone to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Puck shrills pulling himself off the ground. Another shock speeds throughout the house breaking part of the ceiling sending it flying towards the ground.

Quinn is just fast enough to roll out of the way. She has no time to react on the next vibration. The whole roof begins to cave. Screams fill the air as everything around them comes falling down.

They can do nothing but cover their faces as debree and furniture rain down on them from the second floor.

A few moments, maybe minutes later everything stills. Quinn can't feel her legs anymore and that sends her back into that car a few years ago where she could taste iron in her mouth and something cold pressing into her spine. This time though she can hear someone near her, breathing rapidly and shallow. It's Rachel.

She opens her eyes and fights off the waves of noxiousness that consume her. She tries raising up but something stops her and when she looks down there is a large pile of debri pinning her against the ground.

She searches the room for Rachel and can see her laying under some rumble only a couple of feet away from her.

"Rachel!" Her lungs are on fire and she can barely get the word out before shes coughing.

Rachel must hear her because she turns her head up towards Quinn and moans out lowly.

"Quinn?"

There's a deep red gash on Rachels forehead and it worries Quinn. She has to get to Rachel. She uses what strength she has left and pushes up on the debri but it doesn't budge.

"Rachel look at me. Look at me, please."

Rachel moans again and cracks open her eyes.

"Hey I'm going to come get you. Everything is going to be ok I just need you to keep awake alright?"

Quinn yells for help but nobody responds. She tries once again to move the rubble but she's not strong enough. The Earth quakes again so hard Quinn imagines it breaking in half under the pressure and she knows the house won't last much longer.

So she prays. She's prayed her entire life at church when she was supposed to, at home when her mom held her hand across the dinner table and even at night when her dad kneeled beside her before reading her a bedtime story but she never quite prayed like this. This time it wasn't about thanking god for all she has, or pleasing her parents. This time it was pleading, begging for strength to get out of this, or atleast get to Rachel. She prayed for one more chance to get it right but even that wasn't enough.

One last quake shakes the house and the walls brake and the roof cracks and the whole things crumbles down. The last thing Quinn sees is Rachels lifeless form under hundreds of pounds of debri.

* * *

"Quinn!"

"Quinn are you ok?"

When Quinn opens her eyes the first thing she sees is Rachel Berry leaning over her with worry in her eyes. The only thing Quinn thinks is 'shes alive' before she raises up and captures Rachels lip between her own. When Rachel kisses her back she thinks maybe she died after all and this is heaven but as her other senses kicks in and she heares the wolf whistles and cat calls from the new directions she realizes this is very much real life.

Quinn pulls away from the kiss and smiles at the dazed girl above her.

"I guess we should talk"

* * *

The next morning Quinn wakes up with Rachel Berry snuggled in her arms. Last night seemed like a dream. She said the words that have been swelling up inside her for so long and Rachel replied 'I love you too.' They kissed again and it was even better then the first time. They talked some more and fell asleep on top of the covers wrapped up in each other. They didn't rush anything and it was perfect.

As Rachel tightens her grip around Quinns waist unconciously Quinn feels truly happy for the first time in a very long time and she thinks

It's December 22, 2012 I told Rachel how I feel and guess what, the world did not end.


End file.
